przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 1
* Pokonaj Erhog the Dark. Pierwszy etap kampanii pod tytułem The Great Wars, który oczywiście rozgrywamy frakcją Empire. Nasza stolica jest na północnym zachodzie i mamy niezłe wsparcie na początek. Do składu pierwszego bohatera włączamy Squire i Acolyte, w tym samym miejscu rekrutujemy Archera. Drugi Squire i Apprentice niech dołączą w późniejszych fazach gry do innego bohatera. Sformowane tak wojsko w sam raz starczy na pokonanie dwóch pierwszych neutralnych drużyn. Jeśli mamy tylko jednego Squire'a, notorycznie używamy przycisku obrony (dodatkowe 50% pancerza), ukazanego na screenie #1. Czekamy, aż uzbieramy 500 sztuk złota – za tyle pieniędzy wynajmujemy Rangera (na stronie głównej solucji przedstawiona została informacja, iż każda mapa będzie rozgrywana specjalnością Mage Lorda, choć protagonistą biorącym udział w walkach będzie Ranger). Jemu przekazujemy wojsko, które poprzednio podszkolił Archmage. Nasz strzelecki protagonista może spokojnie podbić pierwsze miasto, to jest 2-poziomowa Milonia, opatrzona symbolem C1. To ważny ruch, bo nasze zielone ziemie obejmą zasięgiem pierwszy Life Crystal, w ten sposób zwiększy się dzienny przyrost liczby punktów many życiowej. Właśnie najlepiej takie skutki odczuje Mage Lord, bo ma niższe ceny odkrywania czarów. Na początku nie będziemy w stanie zbyt szybko podszkolić naszych wojsk tak, by one ewoluowały. Większość pierwszych naszych starć to starcia z Goblinami i Thiefami. Drugim bohaterem zabieramy zawartość skrzynki na północnym zachodzie (#2). Główny bohater niech konsekwentnie zmierza na południe, w połowie drogi uważamy na Orca. Możemy trochę ułatwić sobie walkę poprzez czar przyzywający Living armora, tylko taką zbroją celujemy w Orca (i lepiej go nie dobijamy do końca, bo przepadnie dużo punktów XP; Orc daje 90 punktów doświadczenia do podziału). Na upartego może wystarczyć atak z użyciem Lightning, ale łatwo stracić jedną (może więcej) jednostkę. By łatwiej utrzymać przednią kolumnę, możemy wykorzystać Potion of Restoration (#3), by szybciej zregenerować ofierze punkty zdrowia. Po wygranej walce warto już pomyśleć, którą strukturę w mieście postawić. Najszybciej ewolucję przejdą Archery, bo mają jedynie 70 punktów doświadczenia do tego potrzebnych. W tym celu budujemy Archery Range, strzelcy przydadzą się, by szybko zdjąć Erhog. Pomału czeka nas pierwsze rozwidlenie, po lewej stronie jest Life Crystal, a po prawej mamy kolejne rozwidlenie, więcej atrakcji jest na południu. Pamiętajmy jednak, że coraz bliżej jest nasz pierwszy rywal rozgrywający scenariusz rasą Legionów. Na początku mogą być to Thiefy lub/i Baroness, likwidujemy je bojowymi bohaterami. W stolicy będziemy mieli 2 dylematy, dotyczące tego, jakie struktury postawić. Nieco bardziej doświadczeni gracze postawią budynki, które odblokowują Priesta i Witch-Huntera. Jednak często się okazuje, że wróg umysłowymi atakami neutralizuje jednostki wsparcia, toteż warto postawić Stable i zyskać dostęp do Knightów (dodatkowe 10 pkt zdrowia kosztem braku niewrażliwości na źródło umysłu). Jakimś pobocznym bohaterem odwiedzamy wieżę magów na południu (#4), jednak tutaj nie ma zbyt ciekawych zaklęć. Jednym z ciekawszych miejsc, które powinny służyć ewolucji armii, jest skarb chroniony przez liczne Thugi. Ta walka będzie trudna, bo praktycznie wszystkie jednostki w drużynie są szybsze od nas. Gdy minie kilkanaście tur, będziemy zmuszeni odpierać ataki ze strony Legionów. Jeśli umiejętnie wykorzystamy swe doświadczenie w walce i stosowaniu czarów, jesteśmy w stanie łatwo wygrywać pojedynki. Czasami mamy szansę na porażkę, dlatego jednostkami z dużą inicjatywą staramy się uciekać z pola bitwy. Warto pomyśleć o zaatakowaniu Ogre, on strzeże dosyć przydatnego artefaktu, o którym jest mowa w dialogu wywołanym po upłynięciu czternastego dnia. Średnie stadium gry w tym etapie powinno być zdominowane przez ciebie za sprawą choćby Celerity. Dzięki temu czarowi można wcześniej się bronić, tym samym redukując straty (#5). W pobliżu miasta Argreban jest kupiec, okradamy go zwłaszcza wtedy, jeśli będziemy umiejętnie wykorzystywać Thiefy przeciwko bohaterom Legionów. Kradniemy najwięcej, jak się da, zwracając uwagę na najdroższe przedmioty. Głównym bohaterem kontynuujemy eskapadę na wschód, warto tak zdobywać punkty doświadczenia, by tuż przed finałową walką nasz heros mógł zdobyć trzeci poziom doświadczenia i posiąść zdolność Leadership. Na północy jest miasto Tanscroul, po podbiciu go otrzymujemy gratisowego Rangera. Nie jest on raczej przydatny, gdy głównemu bohaterowi zostało niewiele do awansu na 3. poziom doświadczenia. Z kolei po podbiciu Athlok's Keep otrzymujemy buty, które zwiększają dzienną pulę punktów ruchu do wykorzystania, atak na to miejsce jest bardzo ważny, jeśli głównym protagonistą jest strzelec. Mając zachowany Stone Ring, po dojściu do statui przedstawionej na screenie #6, otrzymujemy jeszcze Tome of Fire, który jest już mniej przydatny niż buty. Kiedy Tanscroul jest nasz, myślimy o działaniach ofensywnych na północy. Powinny się skończyć, gdy pod naszą kontrolą będzie Jaignes Port (jest bardzo słabo chroniony). Kawałek na zachód od samozwańczego portu jest Banner of Protection – ten sztandar musi przechodzić do kolejnych misji, aż nie znajdzie się lepszy jego następca. Jaignes Port od tej chwili staje się miastem, skąd bezpośrednio będziemy przypuszczać szturmy na miasto, w którym znajduje się Erhog. Thiefy niewiele pomogą, prawdopodobieństwo zatrucia jest zbyt niskie (#7). Trochę może pomóc dodatkowa armia strzelców, tylko przedtem sprawdźmy poziom doświadczenia strażników (najlepiej do tego nadaje się Roc). Etap skończymy, gdy drużyna z Erhog zostanie wyeliminowana, poziom da się przejść nawet w mniej niż 40 dni. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Knight Acolyte => Priest Archer => Marksman * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Banner of Protection, Orb of Restoration, Runestone, Boots of Speed, Orb of Thunder Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II